Nexus
by Aries sin
Summary: U.A., Incesto, Oneshot: O caos na rua revelava-se indescritivelmente desagradável. Ouviu alguns suspiros e risinhos eufóricos e satisfeitos à medida que entrou no night-club. Era quinta-feira, e como todas as quintas-feiras aquela clientela regular encontrava-se à porta do Nexus em parte por sua causa.


**NOTA: **esta fic foi feita de presente para Washu_M e ainda esta numa fase primaria sem betagem previa. Se algum dia me apetecer voltar a pegar nela, dou-lhe as devidas correcçoes. Ate la, fica aqui esta versão guardada XD

Obrigada

* * *

**NEXUS (Universo Alternativo)**

_Aries Sin_

O caos na rua revelava-se indescritivelmente desagradável. Automóveis ruidosos e autocarros fumarentos apinhavam-se pelo alcatrão sujo e oleoso, estrebuchando com buzinares impacientes apesar da hora tardia que o desaconselhava. As horas podiam passar, mas aquela zona da cidade apenas ganharia algum sossego com os primeiros raios de sol no dia seguinte.

Passo a passo, o andar sereno e postura de uma nobreza desconcertante, o grego dispensava os olhares cobiçosos dos quais era alvo e seguia o seu caminho rotineiro.

A porta do _night club_ já estava cheia de gente expectante para entrar, o barulho da música alta saía abafado pelas portas fechadas. O segurança, um homem calvo de cabeça luzidia e corpo entroncado, pareceu descontrair-se quando percebeu que era ele que se aproximava.

- Boa noite Saga… - cumprimentou descontraidamente e com a cabeça fez-lhe sinal que entrasse - Já estão à sua espera.

- Boa noite Alessandros - retribuiu, permanecendo alguns minutos na rua apesar do convite para entrar. Podia estar atrasado, mas dispensava sempre alguns segundos de conversa cordial com o segurança. Como estava a família, o trabalho… eram estas pequenas acções que o tornavam perfeito aos olhos dos que o rodeavam.

Enquanto isso, os sussurros da fila para entrar tornou-se um burburinho único, os olhares suspirantes presos na sua figura. Era mais uma noite como tantas outras… trocou umas últimas palavras com Alessandros e encarou pela primeira vez o público que o fitava com tanta intensidade. Assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu, num gesto simples mas que tanto efeito tinha naquelas mulheres e homens. Ouviu alguns suspiros e risinhos eufóricos e satisfeitos à medida que empurrou a porta e entrou no _club_. Era quinta-feira, e como todas as quintas-feiras aquela clientela regular encontrava-se à porta do _Nexus_ em parte por sua causa.

Em parte…

Subiu as escadas e deu com um bar em tons dourados, uma parede espelhada corrida a sofás forrados a negro, a outra escondida por um longo bar. A rítmica da música extremamente alta seria uma constante que o ia deixar parcialmente surdo quando saísse dali. Pequenos grupos formigavam pela sala já cheia, homens que apresentavam um aspecto exuberante, alguns ostentando rubores devido ao álcool; mulheres jovens, cintilantes e, sobretudo, disponíveis. Alguns casais dançavam despreocupadamente ao ritmo da música no meio da pista de dança, outros mais envergonhados apoderavam-se dos sofás e mesas disponíveis.

- Saga! - pareceu ouvir o seu nome antes de sentir uma mão suave se pousar no fundo das costas - Chegou tarde hoje!

Saga sorriu, encarando a intrusa - Significa que _ele _já chegou? - perguntou deixando-se beijar nas faces.

- Deve andar escondido por aí… - a mulher apontou para um canto - Ainda tem tempo para sentar um pouco e beber algo, antes de começar!

Saga assentiu, dirigiu-se ao balcão e ergueu a mão para chamar a atenção do homem de pretoque preparava as bebidas.

- Oh, o homem da noite! - saudou o barman oferecendo a mão para um aperto - o que bebe hoje?

- Um DOS homens da noite! - respondeu o grego divertido, aceitando o cumprimento - _Martini bianco_, por enquanto… por acaso não sabe onde anda o meu alter-ego, não?"

O barman esboçou um pequeno sorriso, como se aquele nome tivesse um significado secreto que apenas as pessoas que ali trabalhavam entendiam - Perdi-o de vista depois de pedir o costumeiro _Daiquiri_. Se bem o conheço, não deve andar muito longe.

Saga suspirou pesadamente, virando-se para a multidão que enchia a sala e acomodou o _blaser_ sobre o colo. Na mão direita, os dedos finos balançavam, fazendo o líquido branco oscilar no interior do copo. Por breves momentos ponderou a hipótese de tentar encontrar a figura conhecida no meio daquele amontoado de gente. Os olhos verdes perspicazes percorreram o recinto com cuidado, examinando rosto a rosto através da penumbra pelas feições conhecidas. Homens e mulheres retribuíam aos olhares de reconhecimento, numa tentativa de chamar a sua atenção; mas Saga apenas esboçava um sorriso de agradecimento quando os olhares se cruzavam e continuava a sua busca.

Em vão. Se bem o conhecia, e _Oh! _o quanto o conhecia; sabia que estava escondido num qualquer canto escuro em hiato, esperando o momento certo para o surpreender. Afinal, eram raras as vezes que Saga era o último dos dois a chegar.

Fechou os olhos e, derrotado pela sua tentativa, engoliu parte do Martini de uma só vez. Entraria naquele jogo de gato e rato até o outro se cansar…não era o que ele queria? Saga nunca conseguia dizer que não àquele homem.

- Achou? - ouviu a voz do barman através da musica ruidosa. Negou com a cabeça, voltando-se de novo de frente para o balcão - Sossegue, não deve estar muito longe… afinal o espectáculo está quase a começar e ele é uma das peças chave! – Saga viu o barman piscar o olho cúmplice, antes de se voltar apressadamente na direcção de uma cliente que estendia o braço.

Uma peça chave… Saga sorriu com aquela menção, bebericando mais um pouco do copo. Aquelas noites eram especiais no _Nexus_. Agora os negócios iam de vento em poupa, mas nem sempre tinha sido assim. Ainda se lembrava de uma noite fria de Novembro em que tinham recebido a visita desesperada do dono do clube, amigo de infância, na qual tudo tinha extravasado para aquelas horas extra. O clube tinha começado bem, mas após poucos anos de actividade e falta de renovações tinha-se deixado ultrapassar pelos tempos. O que fazer para reconquistar a clientela perdida?

Saga deixou-se acalentar por aquelas memórias não tão atingas assim… na altura, no auge dos seus vinte e cinco anos, iniciava a sua carreira numa empresa de renome. Tinha dividido uma garrafa de _whisky _com os outros dois e, apos longas horas de ideias mais insanas à medida que o tempo passava, o seu alter-ego saíra-se com uma solução. Estranha, por certo, e ao início mal recebida. A exposição daquela forma num clube nocturno só lhe ia trazer problemas se algum dia fosse descoberto na empresa para a qual trabalhava enquanto economista. Mas após longos dias, Saga tinha sido vencido pelo cansaço e tinha concordado em tentar.

Um pequeno show, era o que tinha ficado combinado. Nada de muito aperaltado, apenas uma interacção que parecia ser coincidência do dia. Mas ao contrário do que teria imaginado, aquele pequeno show montado por eles tinha tido um impacto estonteante e, aos poucos, tinha-se tornado um marco nas noites de quinta-feira do _Nexus._ Quando menos esperava, parte das suas noites do final da semana estava preenchidas, e o dono começara a entregar-lhe um pagamento mensal pelos serviços prestados. "_Amigos amigos, negócios à parte_" como dizia sempre.

Aos poucos forçou-se a acordar dos seus pensamentos, sabendo que a qualquer momento podiam lançar a música que tinham escolhido para o efeito. Todas as semanas a música variava, tornando assim a cena em algo inesperado.

Bebeu o último vestígio de líquido que ainda restava no copo, abriu os primeiros dois botões da camisa e passou a mão levemente pelo cabelo. Deu uma ultima vista de olhos pela sala em busca do parceiro, mas nada. Bem… apareceria à última da hora como sempre, deixando-o naquela espectativa desconcertante de ter que agir sozinho.

Foi então que ecoaram as primeiras notas que aos seus ouvidos mais pareciam um sinal se sentença. Levantou-se lentamente do banco alto e encarou uma última vez o barman em busca de aprovação. Tinha feito aquilo tantas vezes já, mas sentia-se perdido quando não conseguia ter a certeza da presença do outro na sala. Acalmou-se com o assentimento de cabeça que recebeu, e mergulhou no mar de gente que dançava freneticamente na pista central.

Sentia os olhos cobiçosos tanto da plateia feminina como masculina… apesar de estar ciente do seu físico e do impacto que tinha nas pessoas, não conseguia sentir-se confortável com aqueles olhares insistentes. Ao contrário de outra certa pessoa que parecia um peixe dentro de água quando isso acontecia.

Respirou fundo uma última vez e fechou os olhos evitando ver o que se passava à sua volta. Encontrava-se no meio da pista, sozinho, expectante, a música ritmada exalando uma sensualidade insinuante. De uma coisa tinha a certeza, _ele_ sabia escolher as músicas…

"_Use me when you want to come…_

_I bled just to have it touched…_

_When I'm in you I want to dieeeeee"_

Sentiu o corpo subitamente reagir a uma presença atrás de si, um calor insinuante colando-se às suas costas. Tentou virar-se, mas rapidamente foi impedido quando um braço forte lhe circundou a cintura. O perfume intoxicante lhe chegava em meio de outros cheiros que cobriam o ambiente, a pele ligeiramente bronzeada dos braços que o mantinham em cativeiro… mas apenas quando ouviu um riso sarcástico perto do seu ouvido se permitiu relaxar com a certeza da identidade do seu algoz.

- Está com medo, Saga? - ouviu o sibilar de uma voz igual à sua, o hálito quente roçando-lhe no pescoço.

Saga sorriu, virando ligeiramente o rosto, deixando que o outro lhe visse a expressão - Foi divertido ver-me desorientado… Kanon?

- Humhum… – apenas recebeu como resposta, e percebeu os quadris insinuantes colados às suas nádegas. Deixou-se guiar pelo corpo do irmão, começando um ondular sensual do corpo ao som da música. Voltou a fechar os olhos, abraçando aquelas sensações que as mãos ávidas lhe proporcionavam ao percorrer insinuantes o seu torso por cima da camisa. Os lábios humedecidos com os vestígios de Martini, a pele ligeiramente arrepiada com as investidas do gémeo, pressentia os olhas famintos que a maioria das pessoas lhes dedicavam.

Aquele era o pequeno espectáculo que tinham feito disparar as entradas no clube à beira da bancarrota.

"_User friendly fucking dopestar obscene, _

_Will you die when you're high_

_You'd never die just for me"_

Todas as quintas e sextas-feiras o clube enchia apenas para os ver dançar. Quando ouvira a ideia da boca de Kanon pela primeira vez, não acreditava que algo daquele tipo pudesse ter tanta boa recepção como aquela. Uma cena sensual entre dois homens podia ser relativamente delicado. Num lugar público ainda por mais. E se fizessem parte da mesma família… gémeos para coroar o todo! Mas o pensamento vanguardista e óptima capacidade de persuasão do irmão tinham-no convencido de que era a ideia era original, com uma boa capacidade de retorno.

Mas se acabava sempre por, de uma forma ou outra, deixar-se convencer por Kanon; este aproveitava-se sempre daqueles momentos para atiçá-lo ao extremo. Kanon conhecia-o bem…e não era por serem gémeos, pois apesar da aparência ser idêntica, as personalidades tinham muitas discrepâncias. Não, era algo mais… Kanon sabia exactamente o que fazer para lhe fazer a pele arrepiar, o que dizer ou onde tocar para sentir o seu corpo reagir intensamente.

"_She says, "I'm not in love, _

_but I'm gonna fuck you_

_'til somebody better comes along.""_

Saga respirou fundo quando sentiu uma mordida suave na junção do seu pescoço e ombro. Ainda sem se conseguir virar, estava condenando a seguir os movimentos de quadris sugestivos que o gémeo lhe impunha. Um roçar de polegar aqui, um prensar sugestivo ali, e Saga sabia o quanto aquele jogo se podia tornar perigoso.

- Kanon! - disse intransigente, virando o rosto e encarando no verde cristalino dos olhos do irmão. Uma coisa era dançarem daquela forma em público, outra bem diferente era aquele jogo de sedução que podia levar a extravasar os limites combinados.

- Você sempre interrompe no melhor momento… – recebeu como resposta, um sorriso matreiro ornando os lábios finos iguais aos seus. Sentiu o braço em volta da sua cintura afrouxar-se, permitindo-lhe agora maior maneabilidade, que prontamente aproveitou para se virar de frente para o irmão.

"_Use me like I was a whore, _

_Relationships are such a bore_

_Delete the ones that you've fucked"_

As últimas noites tinham sido assim… uma derradeira batalha, não só contra as vontades do irmão, contra o próprio corpo que se incentivava ao mínimo toque daquelas mãos. O corpo cansado do dia intenso de trabalho estava demasiado receptível a qualquer estímulo, ao que estremeceu violentamente quando Kanon juntou de novo ambos os corpos e mergulhou o rosto na junção do seu pescoço e ombro.

Recriminou-se quando o seu corpo se incendiou, vibrando de excitação apenas com o leve roçar dos caninos do irmão na sua pele.

- Kanon! – murmurou esperando que o irmão entendesse a indirecta e atenuasse aquele contacto. Mas à medida que a dança continuava e os corpos roçavam um no outro, Saga sentiu o efeito de uma semana intensiva de trabalho, deixando para segundo plano as necessidades básicas masculinas.

Suspirou, apercebendo-se do sorriso de satisfação do gémeo enquanto uma mão boémia lhe acariciava as costas.

Kanon não parecia muito receptivo aos seus lamentos… continuava naquele balançar cadenciado, não se preocupando com as pessoas que os circundavam a dançar no mesmo ritmo.

Saga sentiu uma erecção começar a formar-se nas calças quando o irmão entrelaçou uma perna entre as suas, fazendo com que a fricção despertasse os seus sentidos mais libidinosos. Não havia mais club, não havia mais pessoas ou musica alta… apenas o corpo perfeito que o acariciava de forma sugestiva, fazendo-o vibrar por antecipação.

Percebendo as barreiras do racional serem quebradas e o corpo escapar completamente à razão, soube que, naquela noite em especial, não iria aguentar muito tempo com aquela tortura.

* * *

Kanon suspirou pesadamente ao sentir a primeira rajada de água cair do chuveiro. Os músculos definidos relaxaram quase instantaneamente enquanto permanecia estático debaixo da água quente. Não havia sensação melhor que aquela…

Quer dizer, se voltasse a pensar melhor no assunto…

Sorriu, com as imagens suspeitas que lhe inundaram a mente durante os últimos segundos. Saga era a única pessoa bem capaz de o fazer sentir tão bem ou melhor que aquela rajada de gotas que lhe massajavam os ombros.

Levantou a cabeça, deixando o rosto à mercê da água e enroscou os dedos nos próprios cabelos agora ensopados. Viver com o irmão não era pera doce todos os dias… não só a nível fisiológico, pois a atracção por ele era realmente difícil de contornar; mas o psicológico era o que mais sofria. Desde que tinham saído de casa dos pais que partilhava aquele apartamento com o gémeo, mas apesar das semelhanças físicas, reconhecia que a nível de personalidade eram bem diferentes. Saga era uma pessoa sensata. Quase em demasia para o seu gosto. O senso de moral que o pai lhe tinha imposto acompanhava-o desde criança e roçava o extremo racionalismo.

Já ele, apesar da mesmíssima educação, não se tinha deixado levar pela lavagem cerebral. Muito pelo contrário, tudo aquilo o divertia muito pelo entretenimento que aquele jogo podia proporcionar. Iludir o pai e tentar fazer o irmão perder a pose tinha-se tornado o seu passatempo favorito. Era o seu tabuleiro de xadrez privado…

Durante a adolescência brincava ao filho prodígio ao mesmo nível que o irmão. Dava ao pai a imagem que este ambicionava para ambos, à mãe o filho responsável e sensível… ao irmão a sua verdadeira essência. Ludibriava todos à sua volta levando-os inconscientemente a fazer exactamente o que ele queria. Apenas Saga sabia da sua verdadeira personalidade, mas, como era de esperar, não o entregava.

Porém apesar do pé de igualdade, era sempre Saga quem acabava por ficar com as maiores responsabilidades. A prova, era ele quem geria o dinheiro dos dois; era em nome dele que estava o registro daquele apartamento; era ele quem acabava sempre por dar a última palavra de aceitação.

Apesar disso tudo, Saga era o seu maior desafio. Deita-lo abaixo da pose de senhor do mundo, fazê-lo mostrar o seu lado mais primário e verdadeiro, o que toda a vez era uma batalha e tanto.

Kanon percorreu o corpo nu despreocupadamente com a mão à medida que se enxaguava. Podia passar horas debaixo de água sem se preocupar com contas de água ou gaz, e perdia a noção do tempo se não fosse geralmente Saga a arrancá-lo daquele torpor. Mas estranhamente, aquele não era um desses momentos. Com milhentas coisas na cabeça, o grego não conseguia simplesmente apreciar aquele momento de transe que o banho geralmente lhe proporcionava.

Decidiu-se então por parar por ali. Respirou fundo fechando a torneira de água quente e sentindo uma última rajada gélida cair-lhe sobre o corpo. Sempre fazia aquilo no final do banho, para enrijecer os músculos e facilitar a circulação...pelo menos assim gostava de pensar.

Saiu do duche e praguejou ao ver a nuvem de fumo pairar no ar e o espelho esbranquiçado pela condensação. Detestava quando aquilo acontecia, mas nunca se lembrava de deixar a porta entreaberta para o prevenir.

Saiu do quarto de banho no meio de uma nuvem de vapor, envolvido numa toalha branca; o cabelo azul molhado parecendo palha que lhe caía sobre os ombros nus. Os olhos de um azul intenso varreram a sala mergulhada numa semi-escuridão. Sentiu o seu corpo vibrar de excitação com a imagem que viu: sentado disciplinarmente no sofá, a camisa aberta deixando exposto o torso musculado, Saga remexia no envelope de notas que lhes tinha sido entregue como pagamento depois da ultima prestação. Como sempre, era o irmão quem tratava da contabilidade dos dois, pois se fosse ele próprio a fazê-lo, nunca conseguia chegar ao fim do mês.

- Acabei… - disse esfregando vigorosamente a cabeça com uma toalha mais pequena – o banheiro esta livre.

– Foi rápido… - Saga respondeu, desviando o olhar das notas e encarando o irmão. Semicerrou os olhos num gesto de repreensão que não passou despercebido ao gémeo - …Kanon…

Kanon esboçou um sorriso sarcástico ao perceber que o irmão tinha deixado de contar o dinheiro e encarava-o agora com um brilho conhecido no olhar. Tinha de admitir que não o fazia de propósito… levar roupa pronta para vestir quando saísse do banho não era algo que tinha hábito de fazer. Nunca o fizera, portanto não seria agora que ia começar. Tinha a sua parte de culpa… mas fazer o quê se o irmão tinha um fetichismo por banhos acabados de tomar?

- Sim? – respondeu aproximando-se felinamente do sofá do irmão. Pegou no maço de tabaco e isqueiro numa lentidão torturante e levou um cigarro aos lábios enquanto se sentava no apoio de braço do sofá. Ouviu um murmúrio desconexo da parte do irmão, o que suscitou um sorriso de canto enquanto soltava a primeira lufada de fumo.

- Você exagerou na actuação de hoje, Kanon…

- Hum…achou? – a sua voz soava com uma entoação de escárnio, enquanto observava o outro voltar à tarefa da contagem de dinheiro. – Eu achei muito convincente.

- Convincente demais! É um jogo perigoso. Não se esqueça que está num local público.

Kanon apoiou o cigarro no cinzeiro, soprando uma nova lufada de fumo na sua direcção. – Saga… sempre teve o controle nos seus instintos, não era agora que ia deixar de ser assim… se bem que não esperava ter feito um estrago tão grande.

- Graças aos deuses que esse…estrago…passou despercebido!

- Verdade… às vezes perco a noção do poder que os meus toques têm no seu corpo… - Kanon deu de ombros enroscando um fio de cabelo do irmão entre os dedos. Aquele era um gesto que se tornara habitual nos últimos tempos. Não sabia se Saga tinha noção disso, mas se observasse com atenção quando a luz artificial incidia no cabelo, conseguia perceber um ligeira diferença no tom de cabelo de ambos. Era algo realmente ténue, mas que ao fim de tantos anos de convívio tinha conseguido observar. Saindo do torpor hipnótico dos próprios dedos, desviou o olhar para as notas verdes entre as mãos do mais velho. Distraído, fez menção de as alcançar, mas num gesto rápido Saga afastou-as para o lado oposto, esticando o braço. Desconcertado, levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou o irmão nos olhos – …Que é isso!…metade desse dinheiro é meu!

- Considere isso uma… compensação… pelos estragos desta noite – ouviu do gémeo antes de receber um alcear de ombros e um olhar de esguelha – ou pensava que a sua falta de tacto ia passar impune?

- Sinceramente Saga… isso tudo porque ficou com uma erecção em público? – Kanon cruzou os braços – ainda mais, você mesmo o disse: ninguém viu o que aconteceu!

- Desta vez ninguém viu! Numa próxima a situação pode ser mais embaraçosa! Tem que aprender a controlar-se!

Kanon suspirou longamente, e pegou no cigarro aceso para saborear mais uma lufada. Mas que raio! Ilusão sua ou Saga parecia esquecer-se do principal? Aquela maldita brincadeira era feita a dois, e a culpa não era só dele!

Se bem conhecia o irmão, Saga não lhe iria devolver o dinheiro assim do nada, e certamente iria usá-lo para contribuir na sua parte das despesas da casa, em vez de o usar para proveito próprio. O eterno génio sempre honesto e justo. Obrigar o irmão a entregar-lhe a sua parte seria uma hipótese… mas acabaria com qualquer expectativa de divertimento para ele. Sabia que, se pedisse seriamente ao mais velho a sua parte e dissesse que era para cobrir despesas pessoais, Saga na sua boa consciência não lho ia negar. Mas não… não podia ser feito assim; era demasiado fácil.

E Saga estava demasiado tentador e aparentemente receptivo a julgar pelo efeito dos toques iniciais...

Os lábios humedecidos com uma suave camada de whisky ardente, os olhos de um verde intenso que concluíam a contagem do ganho dessa noite. A respiração pausada que fazia o torso definido por anos de ginásio subir e descer lentamente por entre a camisa aberta. Kanon humedeceu os próprios lábios num gesto de excitação crescente. Observar o irmão à ténue luz do candeeiro de mesa tornava-se naquele momento o seu _hobby_ predilecto.

Kanon deixou os olhos libidinosos divagarem pelo corpo do irmão. Reconhecia cada músculo trabalhado no corpo forte, a pele de um tom bronzeado natural, as mãos vigorosas de dedos calejados, as unhas demasiado curtas devido aos anos passados a roê-las. Maldito tique nervoso que voltava em épocas de maior _stress_. Aquele era o seu corpo que estava espelhado sentado no sofá. Era dele! Pertencia-lhe!

- Façamos um acordo, então… - cortou o silêncio, a voz rouca entregando o seu intuito. Levantou-se, afastou a mesa de centro e ajoelhou-se felinamente à frente do irmão. – Há outras formas de o compensar pelo transtorno desta noite… é só dizer o que quer… - ronronou acariciando a perna torneada por cima da calça- e eu realizo!

Saga estagnou, o conjunto de notas disciplinarmente dobrado na sua mão direita, e encarou o irmão. Os olhos verdes devoravam o seu corpo seminu com uma intensidade alarmante. Nos lábios finos desenhava-se um sorriso de escarnio, de quem sabia muito bem o que queria fazer e como ia fazê-lo. Kanon era um jogador… apreciador de um bom desafio, e era justamente dessa adrenalina que procurava nele. Durante alguns segundos permitiu-se encara-lo nos olhos, obrigando-o a sentir o peso do silêncio no qual se encontrava a sala.

Kanon gostava de ter o controlo da situação e era isso que estava a tentar fazer naquele momento… mas não desta vez.

- Muito bem… - manifestou-se finalmente, recostando as costas no sofá, encarando o mais novo que permanecia ajoelhado à sua frente – Há dois mil euros nesta pilha de notas, mil são a sua parte – abanou o molho de notas e forma provocadora – se quiser reavê-los, vai ter que me compensar por esta noite.

Kanon franziu o sobrolho sem entender o comentário – estamos a falar da mesma forma de compensação? – perguntou desentendido, para receber um aceno positivo de Saga – quer dizer que, se eu o "indemnizar" devidamente, entrega-me a parte do dinheiro que me é devida? - um novo aceno positivo, e o rosto de Kanon abriu-se num novo sorriso maroto. – Muito bem…

- Mas! - um repentino dedo em riste da parte de Saga fez com que perdesse o balanço e o impedisse de se jogar sobre ele – atenção: eu decido o que quero, e o quanto vou pagar por isso. Se fizer o trabalho bem feito, no final ficará com os mil euros na sua totalidade.

Kanon arregalou os olhos, a sua mente mostrando alguma dificuldade em assimilar a situação. Aquela proposta tinha realmente aparecido da cabeça do irmão? Usá-lo como algum tipo de garoto de programa que se entregaria às vontades do cliente em questão?

Ok… não que a situação o desagradasse de todo; até era deveras muito excitante como brincadeira… e afinal era de Saga de quem tinha vindo a proposta. Mas aquilo era completamente inusitado!

- Você decide o que quer – disse pausadamente - eu faço, e você paga por isso… vai pagar pelo sexo… entendi bem? – perguntou, recebendo um novo aceno de cabeça como resposta – Sabe, na minha terra chamamos isso de prostituição – concluiu de forma irónica, nunca desviando os olhos do rosto do irmão.

Ao contrário do que era espectável, os lábios de Saga abriam-se num sorriso divertido com aquela ideia. A mente de Kanon corria a mil, com o inusitado daquela cena. Aquele era realmente o irmão que estava sentado naquele sofá? Geralmente era ele quem tinha as iniciativas, provocando o outro vezes sem fim ate este ceder aos seus caprichos. Era ele quem tinha as rédeas da situação, mesmo que à primeira vista parecesse o contrário. E agora Saga apresentava-se completamente diferente, um homem seguro de si e determinado a levar a maré para o seu lado…

Hum… o que não era desagradável de todo.

Kanon sentiu um arrepio de excitação antecipada ao encarar o mais velho nos olhos. Era ele quem estava em posição desfavorável naquele momento, teria de se sujeitar a isso ate os ventos mudarem de direcção.

- Muito bem… - respondeu, apoiando os braços nas pernas do mais velho – Por onde começo…_grande_ _mestre_? – perguntou num ronronar lascivo, percorrendo ao de leve o abdómen do irmão com a ponta dos dedos.

Saga sentia o corpo tremendamente receptivo àquele mínimo apelo. A temperatura da sua pele subia exponencialmente com aquele toque e sentiu um arrepio forte quando as unhas faziam movimentos circulares à volta do seu umbigo. Recriminou-se mentalmente por se ter deixado andar até o seu corpo ficar receptivo daquela forma - Hum… - suspirou envolvendo o queixo do irmão na sua mão, obrigando-o a encara-lo mais perto. – pode começar pelo inicio, sabe o quanto eu odeio saltar etapas.

Kanon sorriu e endireitou as costas de forma a ficar à altura do rosto do outro. Humedeceu os lábios passando a língua sensualmente sobre eles à medida que aproximava os rostos. Estava plenamente ciente do impacto que aquelas acções tinham na libido do mais velho, se efectuadas lentamente. Beijou os lábios convidativos suavemente, com calma, numa provocação que deixaria Saga na expectativa. Perdeu-se na quantidade de beijos suaves que brindava os lábios do gémeo, antes de finalmente sentir os dedos fortes se enroscarem no seu cabelo. Saga clamava por mais.

Abriu então ligeiramente a boca, e tomou o lábio inferior entre os seus. Sentiu-o fremir quando as línguas de ambos se tocaram finalmente, deliciando-se na exploração reciproca; a respiração morna e descompassada sobre a bochecha. Um beijo vagaroso e repleto de sensualidade era a melhor forma de começar com aquele jogo no qual se tinha atirado com o irmão. Podia até ser que em público não podia ter aspirações em tocar o irmão da forma como estava prestes a fazê-lo, mas da porta de casa para dentro era ELE que decidia o que fazer. Estava no seu domínio e era ele quem fazia as regras.

Entregou-se ao beijo percebendo o quanto o corpo do outro estava receptivo às suas caricias. A forma como os seus lábios eram sugados e a língua acariciada tão provocadoramente começavam a surtir efeito mesmo no seu próprio corpo. Saga conhecia-o bem demais… a forma como entrelaçava os dedos no seu cabelo à altura da nuca, aprofundando o beijo de forma sedenta; a forma como suspirava quando os lábios se afastavam para ajustar a inclinação do rosto, um entreabrir de olhos preguiçosos na busca da sua boca… tudo naquele homem era um convite a uma deliciosa loucura; o seu vício, o seu narcótico, o brando perfume amadeirado que, apesar de gasto, voltava a intensificar-se quando a temperatura do corpo subia.

- Cinquenta euros… - ouviu o irmão sussurrar quando apartaram o beijo, enquanto mantinha uma distância tensa entre os dois. Sentiu os dedos na sua nuca começarem uma leve caricia, o que lhe provocou um forte arrepio na espinha.

Os olhos cravados nos lábios do irmão, esboçou um sorriso travesso – É esse o valor de um beijo para você? Por esse andar não vou conseguir reaver o dinheiro todo esta noite… - ronronou deixando uma mão vaguear sensualmente pelo seu corpo, traçando um caminho que finalizava na protuberância que começava a despertar na calça do mais velho.

- Cada coisa tem o seu preço, Kanon…- Saga gemeu, deixando-se ser acariciado de forma tão sugestiva, mesmo por cima do tecido áspero – Quanto melhor me souber satisfazer, maior será a recompensa.

Saga sorria, e Kanon deliciou-se com aquela nova faceta que o irmão mantivera em silêncio tantos anos. Conseguia arrastá-lo consigo sempre que queria, mas assistir àquele surto de personalidade mostrava-se deveras excitante! – então e… - sussurrou, começando a exploração do rosto do irmão com leves mordidas na sua mandibula – como sei que não volta atrás no que prometeu uma vez que tiver o que quer?

Com alguma dificuldade em controlar-se devido a uma mão ágil que massajava o seu membro por cima da calça, Saga respirou fundo e fechou os olhos para melhor sentir as provocações do irmão. Sabia que com aquele gesto todo o seu corpo se tornaria mais receptivo, mas aquela busca por uma maior satisfação apagava qualquer tipo de raciocínio que pudesse vir a ter naqueles momentos. Não podia negar aquele alívio ao seu corpo, já almejante por isso desde o início da noite.

- Não confia em mim, Kanon? – conseguiu murmurar enquanto o seu pescoço era atacado pelos lábios sedentos do mais novo.

- Nunca se pode confiar nas palavras de um homem no seu estado…

- No meu es…haaa… - qualquer tentativa de retaliação tornou-se impossível quando sentiu o seu membro desperto ser finalmente libertado da calça, a mão áspera do irmão masturbando-o com firmeza, a um ritmo avassalador – Ka…Kanon…

Saga gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, percebendo que qualquer tipo de razão era-lhe negado determinantemente naquele instante. O gémeo estocava-o com rapidez, fazendo a adrenalina do seu corpo disparar de forma drástica, perdendo-se naquele torpor prazeroso. Se continuasse daquela forma e no estado febril no qual se encontrava, não ia demorar muito até chegar ao clímax nas suas mãos.

Mas contra todas as expectativas, com a mesma rapidez e intensidade que aquela massagem começou, Saga deixou de senti-la para grande desespero seu. O irmão tinha-se afastado ligeiramente, as mãos apoiadas nos braços do sofá, e olhava-o com os olhos brilhantes de desejo e um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

- Negócios, Saga, nunca podem ser tratados no calor do momento… - pousou um beijo leve no ombro do mais velho, e esperou alguns segundos até que a sua respiração descompassada fosse controlada – ou como você diria no seu dialecto de economista, um contracto de compra e venda…

Saga suspirou longamente e percebeu que o irmão esperava que ele se recompusesse para completar a sua divagação. Kanon olhava-o de forma divertida, e por breves instantes percebeu que tinha perdido completamente o controle de tudo. Droga… Kanon era realmente bom naquilo!

- …_é um acordo de vontades entre comprador e vendedor pelo qual, mediante pagamento de certo preço, transfere-se o domínio de determinada coisa ou objecto do contracto._ – citou de rajada, tentando esquecer certas partes do seu corpo negligenciadas e esperando por alívio – quer então dizer por isso que a cada… "transferência"… serei obrigado a pagar-lhe por isso?

- Isso mesmo… um homem no calor do momento esquece-se de muita coisa, como pôde perceber à segundos atrás.

Kanon estava certo. Ele próprio sempre dizia que negócios eram negócios, família à parte. Divertiu-se com o zelo do irmão pelo acordo…afinal, ele sempre estava atento ao que Saga lhe dizia. Fechou os olhos lentamente e respirou fundo. Apesar de se sentir mais calmo, a excitação no seu baixo-ventre não parecia atenuar. Teria que ceder de alguma forma, se quisesse continuar com aquilo.

- Muito bem… - respondeu, tirando três notas laranjas do conjunto, e colocando-as sobre a mesa ao seu lado – cinquenta pelo beijo e cem pelo… seja lá o que isto foi…

- Estamos entendidos então…

Saga vislumbrou o sorriso matreiro no rosto do mais novo antes que este desaparecesse por baixo do seu queixo. Aproveitou que o seu pescoço era alvo beijos e arranhões para livrar finalmente o gémeo da toalha que pouco já cobria do seu corpo. Felicitou-se pela imagem que viu: Kanon estava num estado de excitação muito semelhante ao seu, mas à diferença que este não tinha beneficiado do seu toque. Deixou-se ficar serenamente enquanto era devorado pelos lábios ávidos, apenas deixando-se ofegar quando um dos seus mamilos foi tomado de assalto. Tinha de manter alguma racionalidade se quisesse que aquela brincadeira realmente chegasse até ao fim.

Subitamente, sentiu o corpo retecer drasticamente quando uma dor intensa se apoderou dele. Cravou os dedos no braço do sofá e fechou os olhos com força, apenas deixando-se relaxar quando os dentes do irmão se afastaram da sua barriga - Kanon… - murmurou lançando-lhe um olhar repreendedor, mas apenas recebeu uma expressão de criança travessa como resposta. Kanon fazia a temperatura do seu corpo voltar a subir aos poucos, deixando um rasto ardente à medida que se afastava no seu umbigo e se aproximava perigosamente do membro erecto.

Voltou a fechar os olhos. Por aquela altura do campeonato, já só conseguia pedir aos deuses para que não desse ao irmão um novo ímpeto de loucura e não decidisse parar por ali, deixando-o naquele estado. Já o tinha feito uma vez naquela noite, já chegava.

Mas os seus receios apresentaram-se verídicos quando deixou de sentir o hálito quente perto da sua pele. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, perplexo com mais uma paragem brusca, e abriu os olhos. Kanon encarava-o expectante, de novo ajoelhado no chão. Saga franziu o cenho procurando entender o porquê daquela interrupção, e só entendeu o objectivo do irmão quando recebeu duas tapas de na sua coxa esquerda. Mas não era possível que aquela criatura ao fim de tantos anos ainda o conseguisse surpreender daquela forma!

Suspirou então longamente e soergueu os quadris, permitindo que fosse liberto da calça e roupa interior que estavam no caminho. Ouviu o farfalhar dos tecidos caírem no chão e o riso maroto do irmão.

- Assustou-se? – a voz do mais novo soou-lhe deliciosamente rouca. A imagem das pupilas dilatas e a língua morna que humedecia de forma sugestiva os lábios rosados. Saga podia responder àquela provocação da forma como queria, mas sabia que se o fizesse oralmente aquela discussão poderia durar mais tempo que o que estava disposto a suportar. Limitou-se a sorrir em resposta, um sorriso singelo ao início que rapidamente se transformou num convite indecente para a continuação do acto. Calmamente e sob o olhar atento, retirou cinco notas de cinquenta euros do conjunto e jogou-os sobre a mesa de forma explícita. Aproveitou-se da camisa que ainda tinha vestida e guardou o resto do dinheiro no bolso ao peito. O que se seguiria provavelmente o faria esquecer a quantia que ainda tinha em mãos.

Acabando finalmente com a espera do irmão, encarou-o nos olhos e desceu lentamente a mão esquerda até ao seu membro, agarrando na base com cuidado.

À visão daquele postura tão declarada, Kanon sorriu maliciosamente com o convite. Aproximou-se lentamente e deleitou-se com alguns beijos suaves na glande, e o efeito que surtia um leve roçar de língua no comportamento do gémeo. Sentiu os dedos fortes de Saga emaranharem-se na parte de trás da sua cabeça, puxando-o subtilmente para aprofundar a caricia.

Bem dito, bem feito… não podia deixar o irmão em compasso de espera naquele estado, pois não?

Libertou o gémeo do fardo, sentia o membro pulsante à medida que depositava alguns beijos pela sua extensão e lambia em movimentos circulares e de baixo para cima. Adorava quando o racionalismo do outro se esvaía por completo e se entregava às vontades do corpo.

E era bem isso que estava acontecendo. Saga sempre tinha sido fraco com o contacto humano, sobretudo com aquele tipo e aquela pessoa. O corpo completamente relaxado no sofá, deixou a cabeça pender para trás e fechou os olhos à medida que o seu baixo-ventre se voltava a incendiar nas caricias ágeis da pessoa que melhor o conhecia. A cavidade quente e húmida que o estimulava parecia subir e descer numa lentidão inicial, as leves sucções que o apanhavam despercebido e faziam-no estremecer por completo e que o levava à beira da loucura. Os dedos ágeis fecharam-se na base do seu membro, ajudando no movimento de vaivém, e só aí se permitiu soltar alguns gemidos de contentamento. Kanon parecia saber mais sobre o seu corpo que ele próprio. Era o seu terreno de jogo predilecto e tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de horas perdidas em reconhecimento.

Ah, como tinha esperado aquilo a noite toda... Kanon tinha começado aquele jogo de sedução no início da noite, e apesar de alguns percalços pelo caminho, estava finalmente recebendo a recompensa da espera que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Mas se bem conhecia o irmão, também não devia ter sido simples para ele aguentar até chegarem a casa. Pelo que podia observar já era coisa que tinha em mente, pois pela erecção que ostentava igualmente, era pouco provável que se tivesse aliviado no banho momentos antes. Quanto tempo conseguiria ele aguentar aquele enlace sem que o seu corpo exigisse por alguma atenção?

Abriu os olhos languidamente e observou a cabeça subir e descer sobre o seu colo. Remexeu os quadris com cuidado, estocando levemente, incitando o gémeo a aumentar o ritmo das investidas.

– Humm…Kanon… - gemeu alto quando o seu pedido foi atendido, sendo submetido àqueles lábios que sabiam bem demais o que fazer. A respiração quente e descompassada do irmão sobre o membro sensível, os gemidos roucos que conseguiam escapar daqueles lábios que o provavam com prazer explícito, as unhas que se cravavam no interior da sua perna, obrigando-o a mantê-la afastada. Tudo junto deixavam-no à beira do colapso.

Mas se se tinha deixado levar daquela forma até ali, a razão que ainda lhe restava entrou em alerta. Os músculos abdominais já se encontravam demasiado tensos e o membro demasiado hirto para que aquele contacto continuasse. Saga estava perto do ápice.

- Kanon… - sussurrou enquanto lhe repuxava o cabelo ainda húmido do banho – já chega...

Mesmo tendo sido justamente aquilo que tinha pedido, rapidamente se arrependeu quando a falta do toque do irmão o deixou desamparado. De olhos fechados e esboçando uma expressão de quem provava uma deliciosa iguaria, Kanon afastou-se preguiçosamente do membro erecto, mas não sem antes o brindar com uma última lambida. As faces rosadas e os lábios ligeiramente inchados pelo esforço foram quase a sua perdição, se não tivesse já algo mais delicioso em mente.

- Humm… - Kanon gemeu, passando o polegar pelo canto da boca – está bem mais sensível hoje Saga… - abriu-se num novo sorriso, recebendo esgar de descontentamento do irmão – julguei que se tinha aliviado no banheiro do _club_, mas pelos vistos não foi o suficiente.

- Não diga besteiras! Pelo que percebo também não foi preciso grande coisa para o deixar no mesmo estado! – o mais velho retaliou, acenando na sua direcção.

- Ah, o único catalisador que preciso para o meu corpo reagir é a sua expressão quando arrasado pelo prazer! – respondeu rindo, antes de apoiar o joelho do irmão no seu ombro – é demasiado sensual… - mordiscou o interior da coxa morena, sentindo-a estremecer.

Saga ficou pensativo por momentos, apenas observando as acções do irmão. Para o Kanon, o derradeiro estímulo era a sua expressão de prazer… por razões óbvias, nunca tinha visto a expressão que fazia naqueles momentos. Aliás, nem nunca tinha pensado sobre tal coisa! Observar os outros é fácil, mas nunca se lembrou que ele próprio podia ter aquele efeito sobre o irmão. Expressão de prazer…

Arrancado dos seus pensamentos de forma drástica, o seu corpo retraiu-se bruscamente com um toque inesperado entre as suas nádegas. Apesar de estar habituado àquele tipo de contacto, tinha sido apanhado de surpresa por aquela investida.

- Kanon… - disse repuxando suavemente o cabelo do irmão, obrigando-o a afastar o rosto da sua coxa – pegue o lubrificante?

Aquelas simples palavras que tudo pareciam dizer, mas que se podiam virar contra ele; pareciam ter ateado algum tipo de combustível no corpo de Kanon. Iam finalmente passar a coisas sérias. Não podia deixar passar uma oportunidade daquelas para ganhar o resto do dinheiro de forma tao prazerosa… apoderar-se do corpo do irmão era sempre prazeroso, mas daquela forma parecia-lhe ainda mais tentador!

Despediu-se com uma leve mordida marcando a pele morena antes de se levantar num impulso. Se bem se lembrava, ainda lhe restava metade de uma garrafa de lubrificante na comoda no seu quarto.

Saga respirou fundo quando viu o irmão se afastar e desaparecer pelo corredor escuro. Por breves segundos, ao observar o corpo igual ao seu, o longo cabelo escuro balançado ao ritmo do andar impaciente, teve a sensação de estar sofrendo algum tipo de viagem extra-sensorial na qual a sua consciência vagueava livremente e conseguia ver-se a si próprio, o seu corpo físico.

As últimas palavras do irmão voltaram a atiçar a sua curiosidade: _"o único catalisador que preciso é a sua expressão quando arrasado pelo prazer"_. Tinha ficado realmente curioso com aquela afirmação tão genuína.

Sorriu para si próprio, um sorriso matreiro que geralmente era visto na boca do irmão. Sabia o que Kanon almejava, mas sabia igualmente que não era aquilo que iria ter.

Levantou-se do sofá e separou o resto do dinheiro que faltava para cobrir a divida. Colocou o montinho sobre a mesa, juntamente com o resto, e voltou a guardar no bolso a parte que lhe pertencia.

Baixou-se então e remexeu na calça que tinha sido jogada no chão, procurando pela carteira. Felizmente que se lembrava sempre de manter uma camisinha com ele, ou não teria como iludir o gémeo daquela forma. Pousou a carteira na mesa de centro que tinha sido afastada, e rasgou o embrulho que tinha em mãos.

Dava graças àquele compasso de espera tinha conseguido acalmar os seus impulsos, pois ter-lhe-ia sido bem complicado preparar-se se estivesse no extremo. Colocou o preservativo com cuidado, distribuindo de forma homogénea o lubrificante que já existia. Teve de respirar fundo e morder o lábio inferior para manter o controle do seu corpo e não deixar escapar qualquer tipo de som que o pudesse expor.

Abriu os olhos quando ouviu os passos do gémeo aproximarem-se, aparecendo finalmente na beirada da porta.

Do lado oposto, Kanon estagnou sob a beirada da porta. Tinha demorado algum tempo a descobrir o frasco escondido no meio da roupa, mas deparar-se com aquela imagem estava completamente fora dos seus planos. De pé, apenas com a camisa branca ainda vestida, Saga massajava lentamente o membro erecto já preparado. Olhava-o com os olhos brilhantes de espectativa, um brilho intenso que desencadeou um forte arrepio pelas suas costas.

Então era assim… durante aquele tempo todo sempre tinha sido levado a pensar que seria ele o activo no momento final; mas aparentemente o irmão tinha outros planos em mente. Saga tinha-o feito cair numa emboscada e, pela expressão do rosto, parecia bem contente com isso.

- Julguei que…

- Eu sei o que julgou… - o mais velho cortou-o calmamente, e vendo a sua expressão reticente, concluiu – achou o lubrificante?

Kanon assentiu, apresentando o frasco entre os dedos. Não sabia exactamente dizer se se sentia desapontado pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos, se divertido pela reviravolta, ou se excitado pelo novo desafio que se apresentava. Saga não era apenas uma extensão da sua mente… agora entendia… Saga era uma pessoa independente, que pensava e, obviamente, sabia surpreende-lo sempre que menos esperava. A forma como se mantinha de pé, orgulhoso apesar da evidente necessidade de alivio; os músculos filmes e a pele bronzeada que contrastava com o alvo da camisa ainda vestida; o olhar intenso que poucas vezes mostrava. Tudo aquilo lhe pertencia…

Brindou o irmão com um sorriso quando este fez um leve movimento com a mão, chamando-o – uma cilada dessas, Saga? – murmurou sem quebrar o contacto visual à medida que se aproximava – não imaginava isso vindo de você… - concluiu jogando o frasco que tinha na mão de forma a que o gémeo o apanhasse.

- Não? – ouviu-o replicar enquanto dava uma vista de olhos sobre a mesa, descobrindo o restante do dinheiro – o convívio tem destas coisas Kanon… aprendi com o melhor…

- Vejo que sim… hummm… - gemeu quando os braços fortes do gémeo o contornaram por trás, e as mãos firmes começarem a massajar o seu membro. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se recostar no peito atlético, apenas apreciando aquilo que Saga estava pronto a oferecer. Afinal de contas, quem atiça o fogo é para se queimar; e não seria ele com certeza que sairia daquela experiencia sem arrancar do irmão tudo o que este teria para oferecer.

Deixou-se levar, e ouviu então os gemidos longos e roucos vindos da sua boca que sempre lhe soaram de uma estranheza marcante. Era a sua voz que ouvia, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia-lhe tão irreal que mais se assemelhava a um sonho. Era certamente aquele momento em que deixava a sua capacidade de raciocinar ser levada para o alto, e se permitia apenas sentir as mãos decididas do irmão se apropriarem do seu corpo. Sabia do que ele era capaz… e estava em boas mãos.

- Kanon… - um chamamento sussurrado ao seu ouvido despertou-lhe a atenção pela sensualidade que aquele gesto implicava. Suspirou entediado por ter sido de certa forma arrancado àquele delicioso momento de torpor – Kanon…

- Hummm… - respondeu languidamente, permanecendo de olhos fechados, apreciando apenas as investidas do outro sobre o seu pescoço e ombro. Saga tinha-o empurrado lentamente até ao sofá, podia sentir o roçar nítido do seu membro nas nádegas.

- …tem certeza…? – voltou a ouvir a voz sussurrante.

Certeza? Como assim certeza? No estado em que ambos se encontravam, haveria ALGUEM que não tivesse ainda a certeza do que queria? Mas aquele era Saga quem estava ali, e apesar da óbvia prova de rendição da sua parte, o irmão nunca faria nada que forçasse a aceitá-lo. Tinha a certeza que se ele dissesse que não, Saga pararia automaticamente e entregar-lhe-ia o seu corpo sem sombra de dúvidas. Aquele era um pedido de autorização… para entrar. Riu com as próprias conclusões antes de abrir os olhos e virar o rosto da direcção do mais velho.

- A resposta não é óbvia? – perguntou levando a mão do gémeo aos seus quadris, fazendo-o sentir o membro pulsante entre os dedos.

Saga pareceu respirar fundo de alívio. Com maiores certezas agora que tinha a aceitação do outro, encostou o corpo de forma sugestiva às suas costas, incitando-o a subir para cima do sofá. O corpo do mais novo escaldava pelas preliminares demoradas, uma fina camada de suor cobrindo ambos os corpos, fazendo-os reluzir à luz ténue do candeeiro. Despejou uma boa quantidade de gel sobre a mão, sentindo o líquido frio contrastar com a sua pele quente.

Os joelhos afundados no veludo do sofá, Kanon apoiou-se no encosto enquanto olhava para trás, esperando impacientemente por uma nova investida. Saga era sempre cheio de cuidados para tornar o acto o mais fácil e prazeroso possível, mas por vezes aquelas esperas tornavam-se demasiado torturantes para quem ansiava por mais. Pensou em dizer algo que acelerasse o passo, mas desistiu quando os toques estratégicos voltavam a instiga-lo. Enquanto as suas costas eram atacadas pelos lábios sedentos, uma mão quente começou a percorrer o seu torso em direcção aos mamilos enrijecidos. Gemeu longamente quando começaram as caricias naquele ponto particularmente sensível do seu corpo: primeiro em movimentos circulares, depois segurando-o entre o polegar e o indicador, instigava a ponta endurecida e dorida pelo estimulo.

Mas todas aquelas caricias faziam parte de um conjunto de acções para lhe desviar a atenção do ponto fulcral daquele enlace. Não era a primeira vez, mas sentia sempre o coração disparar quando uma das mãos boémias do irmão tomavam finalmente de assalto a sua entrada. Nunca o fazia de forma precipitada: deixava o gel primeiro aquecer na sua mão. Mas o primeiro contacto sempre o fazia retesar os músculos pela sensação estranha que sugeria.

- Relaxe… - ouviu o mais velho murmurar, à medida que massajava a sua entrada em movimentos circulares. Aqueles assaltos iniciais eram sempre feitos com uma calma extrema e atormentadora. Um toque subtil e delicioso que incentivavam ao relaxamento muscular e que o faziam ambicionar por mais.

Ansioso, sentiu finalmente um primeiro dedo escorregadio abrir passagem pelo canal estreito, em cometidas curtas, permitindo-lhe adaptação. Aquela era sempre a parte mais complicada do processo pois, por mais vezes que o tivesse feito, o seu corpo rejeitava sempre de forma instintiva as investidas.

Consciente dos cuidados necessários, Saga massajava lentamente, tacteando com habilidade e cuidado o musculo contraído, arremessando-se aos poucos à medida que as barreiras corpo sob o seu eram vencidas. Penetrava-o em movimentos de vaivém lentos vezes sem conta até que o corpo de Kanon deixasse de o rejeitar.

- Kanon… - sussurrou beijando as costas expostas, recebendo um suspiro pesado como resposta. Enquanto uma das mãos continuava concentrada naquele vaivém, fez a única coisa que sabia poder acelerar o processo de forma rápida e certeira. Desceu a mão que estimulava os mamilos enrijecidos e percorreu toda a extensão do abdómen trabalhado até voltar a atingir os quadris.

Não sabia como tinha tanto bom senso naquelas alturas ao ponto de conseguir aguentar a sua própria excitação para bem do parceiro, mas a verdade é que o fazia. Juntando um segundo dedo à exploração, começou a massajar o membro pulsante do gémeo no mesmo ritmo que as investidas internas. Introduzia os dedos calmamente, rodando de vez em quando a mão na procura de um novo angulo de incidência, afastando os dedos ligeiramente de forma a alargar o canal estreito. Ouvia o seu nome ser gemido de forma tão lasciva que teve de se conter para não se arremessar de uma vez contra o corpo febril. Aquelas preliminares não eram apenas um jogo de forças apenas para o irmão.

- S…SAGA…ah! – ouviu finalmente um gemido mais alto e percebeu que tinha achado aquela zona especial que procurava. Investiu de novo algumas vezes, tendo o cuidado de estimular aquele ponto e só após perceber o relaxamento total acrescentou um último dedo.

Perdido num delírio prazeroso, Kanon cravou os dedos violentamente no sofá e gemeu alto com aquela ultima preparação. De respiração ofegante e entrecortada, ouvia a sua voz sair livremente em gemidos roucos e palavras desconexas que em nada lhe parecia fazer sentido. A cada investida, uma nova pulsação de luxuria que lhe percorria o corpo. Por mais vezes que fizesse aquilo na vida, sabia que nunca se iria habituar àquelas reacções. Era tudo bom demais, intenso demais para conseguir ser imaginável. Ouvia a voz do irmão sussurrar algumas palavras ao seu ouvido, mas tinha a mente demasiado em branco para conseguir assimila-las. Sem perceber, começou a remexer os quadris a um ritmo cadenciado, aspirando não apenas pelo contacto da mão forte sobre o seu membro, mas igualmente pelo toque insistente no seu interior. Mas o tempo que parecia ter estagnado com aquela deliciosa tortura começou a arrancar de novo, a uma velocidade estonteante, e então percebeu que estava na iminência de se deixar ultrapassar pelo prazer.

- Sa... Saga - tentou falar, sentindo a garganta repentinamente seca - …che…ga…ahh

Era o que Saga esperava ouvir. Não ia deixar que o irmão se aliviasse apenas com aquilo, apesar de, pelos vestígios de pré-gozo que lhe melava a mão, tinha receio de já o ter estimulado em demasia. Respirou fundo, pois sem se aperceber tinha ritmado a respiração pelo mais novo e encontrava-se agora com o coração a bater demasiado rápido. Num gesto de tremido, aproximou os corpos e encostou a testa suada às costas do irmão e, juntando os últimos vestígios de lógica que ainda lhe sobravam, aguentou-se durante alguns segundos de forma a que Kanon se recompusesse um pouco. A frustração de ter parado com as caricias deveria ser o suficiente para acalmar o corpo em chamas e permitir depois que continuassem sem arriscar que o fim chegasse demasiado rápido.

Quando julgou ser o suficiente e o percebendo a respiração do gémeo mais controlada, afastou-se então e permitiu-lhe algum espaço, aproveitando esses breves segundos para colocar mais um pouco de gel na palma da mão, antes de o distribuir de forma abundante sobre o preservativo vestido. Subiu a mão esquerda ao quadril do irmão, acariciando-o de forma suave, enquanto a direita se certificava que que o gel era distribuído homogeneamente pela extensão do seu membro.

Durante poucos segundos observou o corpo rendido que se abria a ele… as nádegas rijas expostas de forma insinuante, as costas esculpidas por onde caía o cabelo ondulado e finas gotas de suor que percorriam as junções dos músculos, os braços e ombros fortes apoiados no encosto do sofá. O cheiro subtil de almíscar que emanava da pele morena e que se misturava com o champô recém usado e suor. Toda aquela combinação pareceu-lhe algum tipo de afrodisíaco, desencadeando o fogo que lhe percorria as veias. Sabia que não iria aguentar muito mais…

- Kanon… - voltou a chamar, tentando não soar demasiado suplicante.

Ajoelhado no sofá e após ter conseguido abrandar o ritmo cardíaco e retomado uma respiração mais coerente, Kanon sentia-se mais seguro. Apesar da emergência pulsante que esperava por um alívio rápido, tinha agora a certeza de que conseguiria aguentar mais um pouco, pelo menos até ultrapassar aquela primeira dor que estava por vir. Virou o rosto para o lado e, encarando o mais velho decidido, deu o último incentivo de que ele precisava.

- Pode continuar…

Não foi preciso esperar muito para que as mãos firmes do outro se apoderassem dos seus quadris, evitando qualquer tentativa de fuga. Ao perceber o roçar do membro erecto entre as suas nádegas, Kanon teve que lutar contra as reacções instintivas de se afastar. Respirou pausadamente até se sentir invadido lentamente por algo consideravelmente maior que o anterior – Ahm…AHH… - gemia alto buscando por ar a cada vez que o irmão se enterrava mais, uma dor incómoda apoderando-se da parte de baixo do seu corpo. Não era insuportável, mas incómoda o suficiente para o fazer esquecer das caricias leves que eram distribuídas pelo seu corpo e dos beijos nas suas costas para tentar atenuar a dor.

- Kanon… não se contraia… - ouviu a voz baixa do mais velho de novo ao seu ouvido. Mas o "fazer" era uma coisa completamente distinta do "dizer". 'Descontrair' e 'relaxar' eram as palavras que menos queria ouvir naquele momento, pois eram as que menos lhe pareciam possível. Sabia que havia boas razões para ser ele normalmente o activo, e aquela era certamente uma delas. Num pico de desconforto sugou os ar pelos dentes, tentando erguer o corpo numa falsa esperança por alívio, mas logo sentiu a mão quente do irmão sobre a barriga - … não faça isso… só vai piorar…

- Humm – gemeu sentindo uma ligeira pressão nas suas costas à altura dos rins, obrigando-o a curvar-se de novo.

Foi finalmente alvo de uma derradeira investida brusca, e percebeu-se totalmente preenchido pelo irmão. Gemeu pesarosamente e agarrou-se com força ao sofá que o suportava, murmurando impropérios em todas as línguas conhecidas. Sentia uma tensão demasiado grande na parte inferior do seu corpo para conseguir relaxar completamente.

- Expire… - o novo conselho sussurrado ao seu ouvido teve efeito imediato, fazendo-o libertar o ar que nem ele se tinha apercebido ter prendido nos pulmões. Conseguia sentir o membro rijo do irmão que o preenchia, abrasador e pulsante… a simples ideia de ser possuído daquela forma atiçou de novo a sua libido e não tardou a ansiar por mais.

Saga suspirou profundamente ao sentir-se totalmente envolto pelo corpo quente do mais novo. Conseguia ouvir os grunhidos de desconforto abafados pelo tecido do sofá que saíam da boca do irmão, mas achou por bem que não devia arrastar aquele momento em demasia. Sem dar grande tempo para que o outro se adaptasse, afastou os quadris de forma a retirar o seu membro, para logo regressar numa nova investida enquanto o puxava contra si. Ouviu uma exclamação surpresa seguida de um lamento doloroso.

Apercebeu-se então que, de um gesto repentino da mão do irmão se apoderava do próprio membro, estocando-o de forma insistente. Uma derradeira busca por algum alivio no meio daquela intensidade de acontecimentos. Era sua culpa se Kanon estava suportando aquele suplicio inicial, seria responsabilidade sua suavizá-lo das formas que pudesse.

Decidiu aceder àquele pedido mudo e, afastando a mão do gémeo, recomeçou ele uma masturbação lenta, ao mesmo ritmo que começava com as estocadas.

Ajoelhado, apesar de algum desconforto ainda presente, Kanon sentiu os olhos embaçarem quando o seu corpo começou a ser alvejado por ondas de prazer intenso. Aos poucos, e com a ajuda da estimulação no seu baixo-ventre, sentiu as limitações que o seu corpo lhe impingia serem ultrapassadas, tornando cada investida mais suportável. Rapidamente percebeu que aquele contacto daquela forma já não mais chegava. Arqueou as costas de forma a expor os quadris sugestivamente e tentando alcançar alguma parte do corpo do irmão. Sorriu interiormente quando um hálito quente fez a sua pele arrepiar à altura do pescoço, e aproveitou-se da proximidade do rosto do mais velho para agarrar firmemente nos seus cabelos à altura da nuca. Daquela forma Saga estava praticamente deitado sobre as suas costas, mas era justamente daquele contacto que necessitava.

- Saga… - gemia despudoradamente, sem se preocupar sequer se os vizinhos conseguiriam ouvi-lo. A sua voz chamando daquela forma lasciva pelo nome do irmão em conjunto com os gemidos do gémeo não deixava muita margem para qualquer desculpa que pudessem vir a arranjar, mas nada daquilo lhe importava. O que ele fazia e com quem o fazia naquela casa era problema seu!

- Olhe para mim… - um pedido feito daquela forma era impossível de rejeitar. Virou ligeiramente o rosto até conseguir vislumbrar o rosto do irmão pelo canto dos olhos semicerrados, percebendo o brilho intenso do olhar que o atingia - …agora entendo…

- …entende… o quê? – ainda perguntou antes de sentir os dentes afiados do irmão na sua bochecha. Não percebia nada do que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha grande vontade de tentar perceber.

- "_o único catalisador que preciso é a sua expressão quando arrasado pelo prazer"_

- Ahhhhh – gemeu alto ao ouviu a voz grossa murmurar ao seu ouvido, antes de retomar as estocadas vigorosas. Saga arremessava-se cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, e a cada investida parecia voltar a instigar aquele ponto prazeroso que o levava à loucura. Os impulsos e a forma como o seu corpo respondia ao do irmão era algo que nunca tinha experimentado com mais ninguém além dele mesmo, por muitas experienciais que pudesse ter tido. Mas claro, não podia deixar de ser, apenas se tinha deixado ser tomado daquela forma por Saga; nunca tendo permitido que outro amante o tocasse daquela forma. Ele era o activo nas relações sexuais, e nunca o passivo.

Mas com o irmão era diferente. Saga pertencia-lhe. Apenas ele conseguia despertar no seu corpo aquelas pulsões de luxuria, dando-lhe a sensação que o seu corpo iria ser consumido a qualquer momento. Ele conhecia o seu corpo como ninguém, ainda melhor que ele próprio, fruto de horas intermináveis naqueles reconhecimentos e busca dos seus pontos mais sensíveis. Ouvir os sons libidinosos sussurrados ao seu ouvido ou o seu nome ser chamado com tamanha sensualidade mergulhavam-no num rodopio de sensações demasiado fortes para que as conseguisse suportar por muito mais tempo.

Saga lançava-se contra o corpo do irmão, ouvindo o choque dos dois corpos suados ecoar pela sala. Ouvia os gemidos altos do mais novo, mas estava demasiado emerso nas suas próprias sensações para se preocupar com outra coisa que não fosse o seu alivio próprio. Só percebeu o ritmo frenético no qual se encontravam quando o seu coro cabeludo foi repuxado com força enquanto um pouco de líquido morno escorria pelo membro túrgido do outro, melando os seus dedos. Kanon estava prestes a chegar ao fim…

Não foram precisas muitas investidas para que os gemidos que vinham a subir de tom gradualmente acabassem finalmente por explodir na sua apoteose, um grito gutural escapando pelos lábios de Kanon. A sensação de prazer por ter os seus dois pontos mais sensíveis estimulados com uma intensidade absurda tinha sido demasiado arrebatadora. Sentiu-se esvaziar aos poucos, os últimos vestígios de sémen serem libertos lentamente enquanto o irmão o recolhia com a mão.

Uma deliciosa sensação de relaxamento e êxtase tinha-se apoderado do seu corpo, de tal ordem que mal se sentiu continuar a ser invadido por estocadas fortes e vigorosas, antes do corpo escaldante do gémeo desabar finalmente sobre o seu.

Recostado ao sofá vermelho que lhe servia de apoio, agradeceu por estar de joelhos pois as suas pernas começavam a fraquejar com a descida brusca de adrenalina. Respirou fundo umas quantas vezes, recomeçando gradualmente a sentir-se consciente da sensibilidade do seu corpo. Sentia-se gasto, esgueirou de desconforto quando o irmão se retirou de dentro dele; mas ao mesmo tempo provava de um sentimento de plenitude e relaxamento como poucas vezes provara.

Atrás dele, abandonado no estertor dos sentidos inebriados, Saga tentava regularizar a respiração rápida e o coração acelerado. Resmungou de aborrecimento. A sua resistência naquelas situações apesar de boa, já não era como antigamente. Não que estava ficando velho, mas aquela vida de _stress_ contínuo estava definitivamente dando cabo da sua saúde. Mas fazer o quê se tanto ele como o irmão preferiam o frenesim de uma grande metrópole ao bucolismo do campo?

- Amanhã não me levanto… - resmungou, ouvindo um riso contido do irmão.

- Está-se sentindo velho, Saga? – Kanon esperou que o irmão se afastasse e alongou preguiçosamente os braços, sentindo os músculos doridos esticarem. Aquelas acessos de voluptuosidade repentina acabavam sempre em situações mais dramáticas para os corpos de ambos. Ele próprio apesar do treino constante ao qual se sujeitava, já conseguia sentir os músculos das pernas doloridos pela posição, e nem tinham tido tempo de arrefecer.

- Velho não diria… mas já não temos propriamente vinte anos… - ainda ouviu a voz do irmão antes deste entrar no banheiro para se recompor.

Ah, sentia-se realmente muito bem. Saga sabia definitivamente o que fazia.

Subitamente, sentiu-se alfinetado por um lampejo de ciúme daqueles que alguma vez tinham passado pelos braços do irmão. Tinha havido outros de ambos os lados, afinal aquela habituação de vivência de casal era algo relativamente recente. E deuses sabiam que Saga nem sempre era o passivo nas relações que tinha…

Respirou fundo, deixando aquele ciúme estupido evaporar, e voltou a pegar no tabaco que estava jogado sobre a mesa de centro. Com a tensão toda anterior, não tinha conseguido apreciar o ultimo cigarro decentemente.

Sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares, contorcendo-se inicialmente devido ao desconforto, e recostou a cabeça para trás enquanto soltava a primeira lufada de fumo branco. Se Saga era o seu conforto para o corpo, aquele cigarro era o seu conforto da alma.

Inclinou a cabeça até ver a mesa de canto, e pegou calmamente no montinho de notas multicolores que lhe chamavam a atenção. Mil euros em dinheiro vivo, sem ser declarado, sem percentagem a entregar ao fisco. Voltou a inspirar uma vez no cigarro antes de o pousar no cinzeiro e começou a contagem do dinheiro, apreciando demoradamente nota a nota. Ainda estava para saber como tinha conseguido convencer o irmão, um economista íntegro e respeitado, a aceitar dinheiro não declarado daquela forma.

Sorriu, após verificar que estava tudo em ordem, e voltou a pousar as notas sobre a mesa. Pegou no cigarro e fechou os olhos, deixando-se embalar apenas pela deliciosa quietude que aquele gesto lhe proporcionava.

- Lá está você ingerindo esse veneno de novo!

Mas como tudo o que é bom acaba rápido, ouvir a voz do irmão sermoná-lo mais uma vez era um mal menor para as vezes em que isso acontecia. Abriu os olhos divertido e encarou o gémeo que voltava a entrar na sala, ainda com a camisa branca vestida, mas agora completamente amarrotada e húmida pelo suor.

- Deixe-se disso Saga… - respondeu tragando o fumo mais uma vez – no meu ramo podia ter dado para bem pior…

No mundo da música circulava muita coisa obscura. Não que já não tivesse sido tentado a isso: um comprimido aqui que permitia passar horas a fio acordado; uma pastilha ali que prometia um delírio tão prazeroso que não parecia deste mundo… mas bastava-lhe muitas vezes olhar para o lado e ver aqueles jovens cantores completamente dopados e perderem a consciência de si mesmo para descartar qualquer ideia a respeito. Afinal, enquanto técnico de som, tinha de estar em total controle das suas capacidades.

Saga deu de ombros com aquela afirmação, e sentou-se no sofá ao lado do irmão. Não havia muito mais que pudesse dizer para descartar aquele vício terrível, mas tinha de dar o braço a torcer quando Kanon o confrontava com aquele argumento.

Emerso nos próprios pensamentos e mordomia, só se apercebeu da grande proximidade do corpo do irmão quando sentiu um remexer no bolso da camisa. Mas o que ele estava fazendo? De reflexos entorpecidos, não conseguiu controlar quando o molho de notas que guardava disciplinarmente no bolso lhe foi retirado num movimento brusco.

- HEY! O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou tentando passar por cima do mais novo e alcançar a mão esticada na direcção oposta – Essa é a minha parte!

Kanon, o olhar fixo no gémeo, deixou transparecer o seu melhor sorriso irónico.

- Devia ter esclarecido as regras do jogo, Saga… - respondeu abanando sugestivamente as notas na mão esquerda – eu nunca disse que me ia deixar ficar pela minha parte… ainda há muito dinheiro em jogo…

Saga arregalou os olhos, não acreditando na reviravolta de situação. Como assim ainda havia muito dinheiro em jogo? Aquele dinheiro não estava em jogo, mas era sim a parte que lhe pertencia!

Rapidamente a verdade atingiu-o como um estalo e percebeu a real situação que tanto temia. Tinha baixado a guarda, e Kanon tinha-se aproveitado disso para virar a maré a seu favor. Sorriu para si, recriminando-se mentalmente por se ter deixado levar de forma tão leviana… tinha conseguido tão bem manter as rédeas da noite até ali, mas aquele momento de inatenção tinha sido a sua perdição.

Rendeu-se, semicerrando os olhos quando o rosto do irmão se aproximou perigosamente do seu, os lábios inchados das acontecimentos anteriores se apoderarem dos seus. Estava cansado, mas não havia como fugir… nem tinha a certeza se queria realmente fugir. Um simples estimulo daqueles lábios era o suficiente para o seu corpo reagir de forma positiva. Se continuasse assim, não chegaria aos quarenta sem sofrer de algum tipo e colapso por falta de descanso.

- Da próxima ver, certifique-se que o adversário não se está fingindo de morto antes de baixar a guarda… - ouviu o irmão sussurrar perto do seu ouvido, para logo tomar o lóbulo da orelha entre os dentes.

- Assim o farei… - ainda conseguiu respondeu, antes de ter os seus lábios tomados num novo beijo intenso e exigente, cheio de promessas de mais uma noite mal dormida.


End file.
